Creepypastas Gone Wrong
by tloyc2012
Summary: Originally started as a oneshot homage to the Gimme Twenty Dollars meme. Now, we get to see Jeff screw up. Rating increased for a bit of swearing. Might get another chapter, featuring perhaps Slenderman, Jeff or both.
1. Gimme Twenty Dollars

So, ah, yeah, this is my first humor fanfic, hope you like it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A man was walking down a street.

A very _tall_, _thin_ man was walking down a street.

This man [who had no face] often 'kidnapped' kids from their homes. To where? Only He knows. He also 'kidnaps' adults.

That all changed one day.

"D-don't hurt me! Just take _this!_" The runner screamed, waving a $20 bill in the Slender Man's fa- err, 'face.' Unfortunately, He took it, confused.

The runner grinned and pulled out a radio.

_'What are you...?'_, He thought.

Then he realized exactly what he'd gotten himself into.

_'You wouldn't dare.'_

The runner flipped on the radio, despite the Slender Man's protests – Which, of course, since he doesn't have a mouth to speak with, were conveyed telepathically.

"_No wifin' in the club... _

"_Gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars..."_

For the first time in his million-year life on Earth, the Slender Man 'face'-palmed. At that sight, the runner burst out laughing, dropping the radio.

After several minutes, he stopped rolling around on the floor and began to sing along.

"GIMME TWENTY DOLLAHS, GIMME TWENTY DOLLAHS, GIMME TWENTY DOLLAHS..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, that just came into my mind in the middle of the night. I don't mind flames, of course, since all flames will be used to attempt to melt the radio and save Slendy from endless song-torture. That, and I'm new.

Note: There's another chapter coming, featuring Jeff the Killer. Guess what will happen!


	2. Go to Sleep Gone Wrong

I promised another chapter, didn't I? Here you go. Jeff's a bit different from the original, but... Hey, it's humor. Jeff's not funny unless he's slightly different.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jack awoke to the sound of someone moving around. This, of course, was a surprise, since he was the son of a millionaire and had the best security systems money could buy. How had the person gotten in?

Opening his eyes, he grabbed the gun from under his pillow and turned on the light.

Of course, he would have screamed at the sight he saw, but he was too tired.

A teenage boy – Jack assumed he was sixteen, at most – was standing there.

His skin was pale – Too pale. No one, except a dead person, could be that pale. His face was even more disturbing.

He'd carved a smile into his face. Or rather, he'd carved his face so that he always _was_ smiling.

It appeared he had no eyelids – Again, impossible, at least as far as Jack knew – therefore making him incapable of blinking. His eyes were pitch-black.

"Go to sleep," the boy said, slowly taking a bloody butcher's knife out of his pocket.

Jack was too tired to do anything else.

"Okay," Jack said, laying back down, "I'll go to sleep..." With that, Jack closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

There was just one problem.

He didn't keep breathing.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jeff was confused and amazed at the same time. Someone had actually been tired enough to go back to sleep at his – technically, non-existant – prompting, without even showing any sign of fear?

"You've got to be kidding me."

He prodded the boy with his knife. Nothing.

"I don't believe it. He's actually..." Jeff noticed the boy wasn't breathing. "He's actually _dead _without me doing anything," he said incredulously. "What, did he forget to breath? Bah."

With that, Jeff – face-palming, briefly, due to the stupidity of it all – went back outside to look for someone else to kill.

He'd never forget this. Sure, it'd make anyone else laugh. Jeff? Jeff didn't have a sense of humor.

One thing he forgot, however, was his knife.

OooOoOoOoOo

Jack opened his eyes, grinning.

"Tricked him! I didn't know it was _that_ easy. All you've got to do is fake death and he'll think you're dead? Ha! Haha! Hahaha- Hang on, he left his knife." Jack got out of his bed and picked it up.

"Would you look at that? He forgot his knife!"

oOoOoLATERoOoOo

"Go to sleep..." Jeff said, brandishing the knife- Wait, where was it?

"Oh, f-" He _had_ to have left it at the millionaire's mansion!

Someone started laughing. The boy who had only recently woken up, however, wasn't laughing. The corners of his mouth were twitching upwards, though.

"What's wrong, Jeff? Forgot your knife?" The person – A girl, slightly younger then him – taunted.

"Yes, I have, Jane. Now, screw off," Jeff said, turning around to face her.

That just made her laugh harder. Jeff's eyelid- Wait, scratch that, he didn't _have_ eyelids, but if he did, one would be twitching.

Seemingly calm, Jeff walked over to a wall.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

He began to bang his head into it.

"Forgot- My- Damn- Knife!" Jeff shouted, punctuating every word with a blow to the head.

"Well, I think he's finally lost the sanity he has left."

Jeff began to start repeatedly yell "FORGOT- MY- DAMN- KNIFE!".

"Now there's no reason for me to kill him, because I think he's going to do it himself," she added, dropping the knife she had.

Jeff stopped banging his head into the wall.

"Of all the damn things I could have forgotten..." Jeff said, walking over to the window and climbing out of it, "Now I've got to go back over to that damn mansion on the other side of the damn country," he added.

"You left it there? There?" The girl said, attempting to not burst out laughing again, "On the other side of the country?"

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to have to _walk _all the way back over there, just to get my damn knife." He finally exited the room.

Silence. The boy Jeff had tried – or at least, would have tried – to kill blinked, incredulous as to what happened.

"Well, I have to make sure he doesn't try and kill anyone over there, so..." The girl said, following Jeff out.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I know, this isn't as funny. On the other hand, Jeff doesn't have many parodies. Ah, well. Hope you like it!


End file.
